Roos en Lelie
Dag allemaal! Welkom bij deze fanfictie, die gaat over Roos en Lelie, twee personages uit het Warrior Cats-boek "Vuursters Missie". Roos en Lelie op safari Het was een stralende lentedag toen Roos en Lelie op hun bankje in de tuin lagen te slapen. Het waren prachtige, Siamese katten met ranke lijven en prachtige blauwe ogen. Ze hadden al heel wat prijzen gewonnen op kattenshows, waar ze wat trots op waren. Helaas waren ze, zoals vaker met ijdeltuiten, niet erg slim. Knipperend tegen het felle zonlicht strekte Lelie zich lekker lang uit. 'Zeg eens, Roos', begon ze. 'Vind je me mooi?' Waarop haar zus antwoordde: 'Natuurlijk vind ik je mooi! Jij vindt mij toch ook zeker mooi?' vroeg ze erachteraan. 'Zeker', antwoordde Lelie. Even was het stil. 'Ik verveel me', zei Roos tenslotte. 'Ik ook', miauwde Lelie. 'We zijn zo mooi dat we niet mogen bewegen, anders worden we vies. Maar dat houdt in dat we ons constant vervelen!' Ze klonk nogal nijdig, en met goede reden. Opeens begonnen Roos' ogen op te lichten. Ze had duidelijk een plan. 'Weet je nog die keer, dat ons personeel op sawiefa of zoiets ging?' vroeg ze. Lelie keek haar aan. 'Op safari bedoel je? Ja, dat weet ik nog. Hoezo?' miauwde ze. 'Wel', legde Roos uit. 'Wij zouden ook eens op safari kunnen gaan, denk je niet?' En meteen waren ze alle twee dolenthousiast. Ze bespraken meteen waar ze naartoe zouden gaan, en wat ze zouden doen. Ze kenden enkel maar hun eigen tuin, maar ze hadden de buurtkatten wel vaker over hun tuinen horen vertellen. Bovendien was het spannender om alles zelf te ontdekken. Na een paar minuten hadden ze alles besproken en marcheerden ze naar het tuinhek. Met één soepele beweging sprongen ze erop. Hun avontuur kon beginnen. De safari begint Met hun achterwerk heen en weer wiegend inspecteerden de twee zusjes de onbekende tuin. Hij was een pak kleiner dan de hunne, en bestond voornamelijk uit geplaveid steen. Slechts een klein deeltje was gras. Roos trippelde op de steen af en snoof even. 'Zo stinken!' miauwde ze. 'En wat een lelijke kleur!' voegde Lelie eraan toe. Ze liepen verder, tot ze bij een houten hok in het begin van de tuin kwamen. De voorkant was van gaas, zodat de katten een klein geel vogeltje op een tak konden zien zitten. 'Kijk, daar staat er al een kanarie', wees Lelie. Nauwelijks was ze uitgesproken of de kanarie vloog verschrikt op en verborg zich in een houten hokje in het hok, waar ze hem niet konden zien. 'Wat is dat voor een ontvangst?' snoof Lelie. 'Wij zijn wel wat beters gewend.' En ze liepen verder tot ze bij de deur kwamen. 'Geen rode loper!' constateerde Roos meteen. 'Hoe ongemanierd!' Ze liepen langs een stenen pad om het nest heen. Toen ze eenmaal aan de voorkant van het nest waren, zagen ze meteen gigantische monsters over het donderpad denderen. 'Wat zijn dat?' mauwde Roos verwonderd. 'Geen idee', mompelde haar zusje. 'Het lijken wel grote sardienenblikken, al kan ik me niet voorstellen dat daar sardienen in zitten.' Even later stopte een van de monsters en stapte er een groepje tweebenen uit. 'Personeelsblikken', besloot Roos. De twee zusjes liepen verder langs de stoep, verwonderd over alles wat ze zagen. 'Hallo, schoonheid', klonk het opeens. Roos en Lelie schrokken zich een hoedje. Bovenop een muurtje dat net voor de stoep eindigde, zat een grote zwarte kater. Met zijn ambergele ogen keek hij hen belangstellend aan. 'Twee schoonheden', miauwde hij erachteraan. 'Met wie heb ik de eer?' Hij klonk erg beleefd en vriendelijk, maar Roos en Lelie sprongen vol walging achteruit. 'Blijf waar je bent, zwerfkater!' sisten ze. De zwarte kater scheen verbaasd, maar was niet uit het veld geslagen. 'O, maar ik ben geen zwerfkat', legde hij uit. 'Jullie zijn toch intelligent genoeg om dat te zien?' Waarop de twee zusjes elkaar even verbaasd aankeken. 'Wat is dat, intelligent?' Met een nijdige draai van zijn oren sprong de kater weg. 'Nou', mompelde Lelie, 'dat is weer zo typisch. Altijd moeilijke woorden gebruiken, maar zelf nooit weten wat het betekent.' De goudvissen Algauw besloten Roos en Lelie dat de stoep hen te druk was, dus besloten ze weer in alle rust langs de tuinhekken te gaan. Ze schoten erg vlug op, want haast in geen enkele tuin lag er een rode loper klaar, noch stond er iemand om hen te ontvangen. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze in een tuin die hen wel kon bekoren. Hij was bijna net zo groot als die van hen, stond vol met kleurrijke bloemen en vanaf hun plaats op het hek zagen ze de tuinvijver glinsteren in de zin. 'Zie je daar die goudvis in die goudvisvijver?' siste Lelie zachtjes. 'Ja', fluisterde Roos. 'Loop er dan eens naartoe of zo', ging Lelie verder, 'en pak hem.' Sierlijk bewogen ze zich naar het water. 'Kijk en leer', zei Roos tegen haar zus, waarop ze haar poot in het water stak. 'Als alles goed gaat, hebben we straks de kop voor mij en de staart voor jou.' De tijd verstreek, maar er gebeurde niets. 'Hoe lang nog?' wilde Lelie weten. Roos schudde haar kop. 'Ik snap er niets van', miauwde ze. 'Die goudvis wilt maar niet naar mijn poot toe zwemmen.' Ze trok hem terug uit het water en haalde haar tong erover, toen ze plots verschrikt achteruit sprong. 'Mijn poot!' gilde ze. 'Hij is helemaal nat!' Lelie proestte het uit. 'Water is nat, zusje', snorde ze. Eenmaal terug op het tuinhek vervolgden ze hun tocht. Nog geen seconde konden ze de volgende tuin en het tweebeennest erachter zien, toen opeens een wit hondje keffend naar buiten kwam stormen. Met zijn kleine pootjes beukte hij tegen het hek. 'Kijk, eindelijk iemand die ons ontvangt', miauwde Lelie. 'Alleen jammer dat hij het niet zo goed bedoeld', voegde Roos er walgend aan toe. Tegen het hondje siste ze: 'Hoepel op, pluizebol! Ik wed dat jij nog nooit een wedstrijd gewonnen hebt.' De hordeur 'Wij katten', miauwde Roos, 'wij zijn uniek. Geen enkel ander wezen heeft onze sierlijkheid, onze gracie en onze schoonheid.' Lelie knikte instemmend. 'En', voegde Roos eraan toe, ' iemand anders kan zo goed aan een hor hangen.' Ze spande haar poten en sprong. Bliksemsnel sloeg ze haar klauwen in de hor, waaraan ze bleef hangen. 'Gelukt!' riep ze triomfantelijk naar haar zusje. 'Nu jij!' Lelie wilde net achter haar aan komen, toen er een scheurend geluid klonk. De hor was dan toch niet zo sterk als Roos gedacht had. Amper een paar tellen later zat ze op de grond, met flarden van de hor tussen haar poten. 'Oeps', miauwde ze, 'die horren maken ze tegenwoordig niet zo stevig meer.' Vlug haastten de twee zusjes zich de tuin uit. Blijkbaar waren ze wel slim genoeg om te weten dat een bepaald iemand niet blij zou zijn met een gescheurde hor. Terug van safari Na hun dolle sprint terug naar huis, lieten de twee zusjes zich hijgend in het lange gras van hun tuin neervallen. 'Grite genade', miauwde Roos, 'nu heb ik wel zin in een schoteltje melk!' Lelies ogen begonnen te stralen. 'Goed idee!' Met hernieuwde energie liepen ze naar de achterdeur en daar zetten ze net zo lang een luide keel op totdat hun personeel eindelijk naar buiten kwam om hen wat melk te geven. 'Hij wordt alsmaar langzamer', mopperde Lelie toen ze van de melk dronk. 'Ik denk dat hij doof aan het worden is', veronderstelde Roos. 'Al zou ik niet weten door wat.' Toen ze klaar waren, gaapten ze, strekten ze zich tevreden uit en liepen terug naar het houten bankje achterin de tuin. Daar rolden ze zich op tot een bal en sloten tevreden hun ogen. 'Vind je me nog steeds mooi, zusje?' vroeg Roos na een tijdje. 'Ja, natuurlijk', snorde Lelie. 'Ik jou ook', zei Roos. Een tijdje was het stil. 'Ja', fluisterde ze na een tijdje, 'wij zijn zo ontzettend mooi... dat ik me opnieuw verveel!' thumb|322px Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Vederklauws Warrior Cats verhalen Categorie:Warrior Cats Categorie:Humor